paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Terrorist
"I will be remembered for this!" :- Terrorist, name unknown Tactical Analysis *'I KIELL YOU!': Underneath their flowing robes, these fanatics conceal a vest jam packed with explosives. When within range of their targets, Terrorists flick a hidden switch - setting off the explosives. Such tactics, while unconventional, have proven to be highly effective, and can be a serious problem for even heavily armoured vehicles such as tanks. *'I make the sacrifice!': This action is lethal or at least highly damaging to anyone or anything within the blast radius - including the Terrorist. This means that, while destructive, Terrorists aren't all that cost efficient, and furthermore have no way to gain veterancy. *'I said, stop shooting!': Melee range, a suicidal attack and no defence against aircraft all limit the Terrorist's usefulness. While running them over may not be the best course of action, the same cannot be said for simply shooting them. *'I'm just a bystander!': Terrorists do have a trick up their sleeves--as their bomb vests are well concealed and they carry no other weapons, it is easy for a Terrorist to masquerade as one of the civilian populace--at least until they get within range of their target. Operational History "They do not understand our ways, ignore our traditions, and bad of all disgrace our faith! They are an evil amoeba upon the world and force their secular ideals on your very uncles! Were they men they would talk, they would negotiate, they would have taken some action to re-compensate our people for the damages they had caused during their battle! But they are not people, they are packs of rabbit vikings! They enslave our women, eat our children, and rape our goats! They think us monsters, backward, and tiny. But we will show them one or two things. Come my brothers! We must make Jihad on these Infidels!" :- GLA recruiter speaking in inept english at a town meeting. Laughter drowned out most of his words. Surprisingly, the GLA finds no shortage of fanatics willing to die for the cause. Therefore, terrorists can be trained and armed at low cost. A deadly tactic that GLA commanders used was to have Terrorists be transported by Technicals to the enemy base, for a quick and deadly attack. Recruited in the hundreds from all over the Islamic world, given brief training by instructors at GLA camps, and armed with a vest of explosives, these men are given missions and dispatched to take out their targets in a fiery blaze. However, the best use of terrorists was in a surprise attack. Rockets and cannon shells will detonate their explosives upon death, but fortunately being run over by vehicles or tanks will do the same. In combat, terrorists stay at the rear or in ambush positions, to await for superheavy units such as MCV or Apocalypse Tank to come into their view before they go into a suicidal rush in an attempt to destroy what cannot outrun them, or be used in human waves to crack open the defences of the enemy. While the Allies and Soviets both question why anyone would ever think of joining the GLA to become a human bomb, the reality is that many suicide bombers are twisted into being the ultimate heroes of the GLA's forces. Often poor to the point of destitution and often with large families to support, the GLA warlords promise these impressionable and desperate men enough money to help their families survive. With wars draining the economy and siblings and cousins crying out in hunger, these desperate men decide that the money they receive is the only way to feed their families. Of course, after they've given their lives, these warlords often give a greatly reduced sum to the families, but they won't know. They only ever discussed the payment with the bomber. Behind the Scenes * It's based on the unit of the same name from Generals. Just the Stats Category:Units